1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker which is susceptible to operation from an external source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ability to manage energy requirements is becoming a very viable alternative to increased generating capacity for utility systems. With energy management the utility is capable of controlling its peak demand and possibly reducing it instead of building more generation capacity to meet it. In particular, the ability of a utility to switch individual residential loads during peak demand periods appears to be the direction utilities wish to take instead of fighting the legislative and environmental stumbling blocks facing new utility generation construction.
Prior art patents which are generally related to the subject matter of this invention include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,034; 3,333,078; 4,066,913; 4,127,858; 4,130,874; 4,168,491.